Savvy
by chellomonkey
Summary: A small story of the young eighteen-year-old Jack Sparrow when he and his dear friends Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III and Arabella Smith and his crew get stranded on an Island in the middle of nowhere. PLEASE R


A small story of the young eighteen-year-old Jack Sparrow when he and his dear friends Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III and Arabella Smith and his crew get stranded on an Island in the middle of nowhere. The three friends find that they need to work over their problems before trying to find a way off the Island.

(Note: this is before and events in the movie. For more info on the facts I got on this story it was all taken from the Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow novels: The Adventure of Jack Sparrow. All events in this story are from that series).

Jack Sparrow POV

Of course they blame the only good looking man on this bloody Island for all their problems. If someone were to have told me that there was a leak in our ship in the first place then we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place! Now here I am on a beach in the middle of nowhere and now one and fix my bloody ship! My crew is going hungry and it feels like it has been a hundred year!

What more could go wrong? I mean other than the fact that my ship started to sink in knee deep water and to save my rum from drowning I had to pull my ship on this god forsaken island! Or it could be that fact that I am stuck on this island with a sorry excuse for a crew – whom I adore surprisingly – and one of my crew members being a cat…

"Jack don't be a fowl rat all right? Be happy you still have your head in tack hmm? Beside it's only been ten minutes fool!" Arabella shouted sitting beside me – oh sweet charming beauty. If it were just me and her on this island it would be nothing but wonders. Unfortunately this wasn't the case. Another mistake I made before coming to the island was that I didn't drown Fitzy before we got to shore!

"Well there's no point in pouting Sparrow. You got young bone why don't you do something helpful for a change and help me start a fire." Dalton complained carrying over some rocks. Look at him with his little British accent and his uptight buttocks. If I didn't lose that fight with him then that bloody rat wouldn't be on my ship in the first place.

"I'd rather much feed you to Davy Jones himself! My crew and I are stuck on this island with no bloody way of getting off because my bloody ship is broken and no one can fix it!" I was starting to drive myself insane…I don't think I can manage myself on this island without me rum…speaking of which…"Someone get me my rum!" I shouted.

"So what? You expect to just stay here on this beach with nothing but your name? Then what? Should I watch you sail away on our ship _great_ captain?" Dalton complained

"No." I said looking up at him, "I expect to leave _you_ standing this beach with nothing but _your_ name and _you'll_ be watching _me_ sail way on _my_ ship and then I'll shout _your _name back to _you_. Savvy?"

Arabella smacked me across me head faster than anything; I didn't even get a chance to respond, "Jack Sparrow grab a hold of yourself. Instead of complaining why don't you grab yourself something to do huh? The more we work on it the more we can get off this island right?"

"Is that a plan?" I questioned curiously

"It's my goal at the moment Sparrow." Dalton snapped at me

"Ah yes and a fine goal it is…" I said low enough for me to here. I never like Dalton, for the soulful reason that I just don't like him. To me that's reason enough.

"Can you two stop fighting?" Arabella complained, "Now I've just sent the other crew members to go search the island for supplies. The least you guys can do is make a fire together or you can sure damn believe that we are not getting off this island!" Arabella was very scary when she was angry, but so much more attractive, "Jack now is not the time for flirting!" She said slapping me across me head.

"Whatever you say…_love._" I taunted her struggling to get up off of the ground. I made my way over to Dalton, "All right Fitzy what do you want your master to do?" I asked.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." Dalton said.

"Not to call you what?"

"That!"

"That? You mean Fitzy?"

"Yes!"

"And I thought I told you no. Now shut up before I shoot you and cut your tongue out, then shoot your tongue…and trim those scraggly eye brows!" I shouted making me way over to the heap of wood the rich boy made. He was starting a fire? Seriously? Well this was a sorry excuse for dry wood and grass.

I looked out to the ocean, my only love – beside rum – she was just like a woman. She had her ups and downs, her stormy days, her calm days but she was always lovely to look at. And she's a lifelong commitment; though she'll have affairs with many other men…she will still have enough love for you. Me grandmother always use to tell me that. If I never found a woman…find the ocean and she'll love you just as well.

"Jack! Fitzwilliam! Look at what I found!" Arabella called out walking towards us. _Please be rum, please be rum, please be rum_, "It's a turtle shell!" Arabella shouted. I sighed, _damn it_.

"It's nice and all Bells but that isn't helping us at the moment. Neither is Sparrow."

I looked at him and suddenly felt a headache, "Nobody moves…I think I might have dropped me brain!" I said looking around the floor. Why did my head feel so light all of a sudden? I bet it was this good for nothing island that has gotten me all upset.

"I knew something was wrong with Jack, he's suffering from heat stroke. Either that or he really did drop his brain." Arabella said dumping some water on me, which was filled in the turtle shell, she was carrying, "Jack snap out of it. We need to keep it together or more a less keep you together. You're fine all you need to do is keep it together. I bet it's because you were off rum for more than an hour," Arabella said as she sighed turning to Dalton, "How's the fire coming along lads?" Arabella said.

I looked onto the dry heap, if I left Dalton to start a fire he would take two sticks and rub them long enough for us to get off the island. So in the mood to show off I cunningly took Dalton's spy glass from his pocket, "Jack! I told you not to take that!" Dalton complained but I held it over the dry wood and over onto the sun until the fire started. An old trick I learnt growing back home.

"All done. Here you go Fitzy; I made sure there wasn't a scratch on it." I said handing it back to him. Dalton didn't look happy – as usual – but it didn't bother me. I then walked over to the patch of sun and laid there.

"Sun bathing! You can't be serious!" Dalton shouted walking over to me, "We're stranded on an island Jack! Has that not sunk in yet?"

"Nope, but when it does I'll let you know. Now move out of my way Fitzy you're blocking me sun here." I said looking up at him…only to see that it wasn't him that was blocking the sun, it was a bunch of storm cloud gather together, "Oh that doesn't look good." I bluntly said. Like I mentioned, the sea was like a woman, their mood swings came unpredicted.

"Come on. We'll hide under here for the time being! The ships to far off!" Arabella shouted as we ran under some palm trees whiles the rain started to fall down. Lucky for us it wasn't a storm, but I hope the others weren't having this much trouble. I know for a fact that Constance – the cat which was part of my crew and that was once a human girl – following her cat instance hates getting her fur all wet.

Arabella began to gather some dry wood together, "Here, start another fire and we can keep warm." She said handing Dalton a pair of sticks as he rubbed them together to make the fire. Soon enough it was just the three of us sitting under this small little hut waiting for the rain to stop.

"It's a beautiful island isn't it? If we were here under better circumstance I am pretty sure it would have been a lovely stay." Arabella confessed reaching her hand out and collecting the rain. She was lovely, with her auburn hair all tousled up; it was hard not to have affections for someone so sweet, and smart. Though I will never allow myself to admit that out loud; I sure wanted her to know it though.

"You think? I just want to get back out on the sea again, I miss the old lass." I confessed looking out onto the ocean. After my sirens incident a while back, I couldn't help but feel that it was calling me.

"Me too! Do you think we'll ever see that William Tuner again? I do adore him." Arabella said under her breath. But the words made both Dalton and I curl up at the thought of losing her. If there was one thing we had in common, it was our affections for Arabella.

"Mate, if you choose to lock your heart away you'll lose it for certain." I confessed looking up at the rain.

Dalton laughed, "For once this pirate is right." Dalton said leaning back and taking a deep sigh. His eyes glanced at me and looked away, "Do you really think that you'll gain everything Jack?"

"Ay mate that I will. My only life's wish is to sail these great waters. My father…Captain Teague is a pirate. And a feared one at that; keeper of the pirate code; that code is his life and if anyone speaks otherwise then he shook them in the eye and cut out their tongue."I had to laugh when I spoke about what my father would do to others; I hardly spoke out my father…I'm still not sure if he is my _real_ father.

It's hard for me to imagine if he was…or if he wasn't. Though I don't know much about him, I am still proud of him. Plainly for the fact that he is the barer of the pirate code and strikes fear into the very souls of those around him and nothing else.

"Jack; that's the first time I think I've ever heard you speak of your father." Arabella said, "Well you know minus the swearing, kicking and words I didn't understand." She added.

I nodded, "Well I didn't know much about the old man growing up. He was never around. I lived on Shipwreck Cove in childhood. My grandmother and I had a very…interesting relationship. She had the method called _tough love_. It was painfully but meaningful. She gave me the inspiration of what I am going to call my ship!" I said proudly.

"You have a name already?" Dalton asked.

"The Black Pearl! Ay and she'll be a beauty at that. Finest ship in the sea that will have everyone whispering her name with fear and wonders! She will hold treasure from every king from each corner of the earth! She'll be magnificent and I will be the captain to sail that ship!" I said as I heard Dalton laugh.

"Got something to say Fitzy?"I asked

He shook his head, "Captain Jack Sparrow. Sounds kind of fishy to me."

"Fishy. Sounds like you do belong on the sea after all Jack. Who knew that Jack Sparrow could only open up when it rained and we were stuck on an island." Arabella said sarcastically,

"And that was without even a single drop of rum." I confessed again.

"Honestly Sparrow I don't know how you get by." Dalton said.

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by." I confessed as the rain started to fall harder. Don't look like it was easy up any time soon.

We all sighed, "The rain isn't letting up; looks like we are going to be stuck here longer than we planned if it doesn't easy up by sun down. I wonder if the rest of the crew is all right." Dalton wondered. So did I; but there was no time wasting sitting under this hut. I got out into the rain – salt water just like the sea – and began to walk over to my ship. I needed some rum…and I needed to sort out the charts in my den.

"Jack! Jack where are you going?" Arabella shouted from the tent behind me.

I shouldn't tell her that I was off to go drink some rum…or should I? Nah she'll do nothing but nag at me. I walked into the ship and saw the large whole…couldn't sail with that even if we pushed the ship into the shallow end it will skink….there's no good there. I walked into my cabin's den and pulled out me bottle of rum as I laid on my hammock bed drinking me rum.

"Mr. Sparrow." Dalton said walking into the room.

"What to do want Fitzy? Have we not talked about this before? Get out me den! "I shouted.

Dalton on the other hand laughed and sat down on my table looking at the charts, "When I was living back home I hated being an aristocrat. I'd spent most of my time sitting in my room reading charts. Just dreaming about sailing these great waters; when you spoke about your father Jack; for the first time I didn't see the flirtatious Jack Sparrow who is always drinking rum and chasing after girls. I saw Jack Sparrow, a young man with a dream." Dalton said.

I stood up in my hammock as Dalton and I exchanged serious looks, "When you become captain one day. Find me Sparrow," Dalton said handing me his spy glass, "I want to be part of your crew."

"Fitzy? I can't accept this. It's your spy glass." I said putting down my rum.

"I told you. You'll become captain one day, and I don't know where the two of us will be five months from now or fifteen even twenty years from now. Maybe even tomorrow things will change. The sea drives men apart you know, but when you _do_ become captain, look for me with this. _Savvy_?" Dalton said as we both laughed under our breath, "And I will gladly be a part of your crew…Captain Jack Sparrow sounds pretty catchy." Dalton said handing me the spyglass.

I accepted it and grinned as Dalton walked to the door, "Dalton. Good on ya mate." I said as he nodded and left the room. I then walked over to the window and looked throw my new spy glass, clear as a beauty she was.

"The rain's stopping!" I heard Arabella shout out as we walked outside to see the sun coming out. Looks like things were starting to brighten up after all. I walked out of the ship and back onto the sandy beach looking up at the clouds. They were parting and the sun was coming out after all.

"Captain!" Jean shouted from the top of the hill as he was running back to us. Jean was another young lad on our ship, glad to see he came back all right, "We got the stickiest sap from this huge tree in the jungle! And a lot of wood! With this stuff it should get us off and island and far enough before the ship breaks apart again!" Jean shouted as he showed me the stuff.

"Aye that will do. Good on you lad. Let's get working now, where's your sister?" Arabella asked as we saw the cat walking towards us. Wet and fluffy; of course we couldn't help but laugh at her but that didn't please Constance. She just walked into the ship and we heard something knock over.

"Quickly now before old Davy Jones finds our good Fitzy here." I said shouting at everyone to work.

"Jack! I told you not to call me that!" Dalton shouted from behind me.

"Here's an idea for you Fitzy. Do us a favour... I know it's difficult for you... but please, stay here, and try not to do anything... stupid." I snapped at him. Fitzy and I had a love-hate relationship. It worked.

"You two idiots!" Arabella shouted as she hit us over the heads with the bucks of sap, "Do I have to do everything myself?" She shouted walking over to the ship. The two of us sighed and walked over to help her. Within no time we were able to get my ship patched up and ready to go.

"Anchors away! Towards me treasure!" I shouted pulling out my compass and running to the helm.

Arabella turned the sails, "I do believe Jack Sparrow that you are obsessed with treasure?"

I grinned at her, "Not all treasure are silver and gold love." I said as her eyes moved in a different direction. I might not have known it at the time, but I was probably talking about her. The ship glided back into the waters and then sailed. I could taste the salt on my lips again.

"Jean!" I called out as the young boy ran to me.

"Yes Captain?"

"Bring me, me rum. Call Fitzy and Bella up here also."

"Right sir!" Jean said running off. He was a good lad, I was glad we found him, New Orleans would have wasted the poor lad when he could have been out here care free.

Moments later Dalton and Arabella came onto the deck with him, "Don't call me Bella. When you call me Bella it means you want something. What do you want Jack?" Arabella asked.

"Ouch. You didn't even call me Captain and what do you think of me lass? Dishonest?"

Arabella laughed, "You mean to tell me that as a pirate Jack Sparrow you are not dishonest?" She asked.

"Me? I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly... stupid." I said letting go of the helm – which was something incredibly stupid, "Fitzy, take charge." I said.

"What? Have you lost your mind Sparrow?"

"Perhaps; but with the ship in stable condition," I said pulling out his spy glass, "I want to look out for anything that could make us sink again." I said peering into my eye glass. I saw the grin from the side of me eye on Daltons face as took the helm and began to steer the ship.

"As you wish Mr. Sparrow." Dalton said agreeing with me. I could see the astounded look on Arabella's face. She had missed our little…trounce I guess you could call it.

"This is either madness or brilliance," Arabella said.

I turned to her and wink, "It's remarkable of often those two traits coincides isn't it lass?"

I asked smiling as she watched me and then walked over to the sides of the ship peering over the ocean. And for once…I can't believe I am saying this… but Dalton was right. Who knows where any of us will be in the next couple years…or even tomorrow; I don't know where any of us will be.

"Let's head north-east! Everyone be prepared in case the ship gives way. Savvy?" I commanded as I looked through my spy glass. I didn't know what was going to happen to in the future, I didn't know what part of the sea I was going to end up, by I did know one thing; I was going to become….

Captain Jack Sparrow of course

*Authors Notes: These stories and events were taken from the movies and the books. Though it was different from what I normally write I hope you enjoyed this story. Let me know if you'll look forward to more stories like this 


End file.
